


Wait, you're related to who now?

by Storygirl000



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And YOU get a famous relative!, Crack, EVERYONE gets a famous relative!, Gen, YOU get a famous relative!, except Lila screw her, relationships are just mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: She expected the class to start ooh-ing and aah-ing over her supposed heritage.She did not expect someone to say “Oh! You, too?”
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 749





	Wait, you're related to who now?

**Author's Note:**

> I very much blame virgil-is-a-cutie, ineedspellcheck, justafanwarrior, unmaskedagain, and everyone else who contributed to this thread on Tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to ask about the various relations!
> 
> EDIT: I’m an idiot. Kim’s Vietnamese, not Korean. I’ve fixed it so he’s related to Karma of the New Mutants instead of Kid Flash.

“Class, I’d like to introduce you all to Lila Rossi!”

Lila looked over the kids in front of her, thinking over what she would tell them.

She’d already discarded most of the obvious lies in her head – seriously, anyone with Google could disprove them, and no one could be stupid enough to take them at face value – and was sorting through what she had left.

Finally, she decided to settle on something simple.

“It’s so nice to meet you all!” she said, giving her most sincere-looking smile. “Honestly, I haven’t been this excited since I found out I was related to-”

She quickly shut her mouth. “Oh, but I can’t say!”

“Related to who?” a small, chubby girl with her hair in multicolored braids asked.

Lila internally smirked. Oh, this was going to be _too_ easy.

“Well, I’m not supposed to tell anyone about it,” she said, “but I’m actually related to someone famous!”

She expected the class to start ooh-ing and aah-ing over her supposed heritage.

She did _not_ expect someone to say “Oh! You, too?”

Lila’s eyes widened, and she turned to the person who’d spoked – a bespectacled girl with red-brown hair and hazel eyes.

“What?” she asked.

The girl shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much every person in our class is related to someone famous in one way or another – mostly superheroes. My cousin is Gambit – the X-Man? Yeah, I don’t know how that works either, but apparently one of his relatives moved to Martinique, met my grandpa, and it all went down from there.”

Okay, clearly this girl was pulling her leg. Lila opened her mouth to speak-

“My dad’s Aquaman!” the dark-skinned boy sitting in front of her said. “He’s not really the most attentive dad, though, so my brother and I live by ourselves most of the time.”

“Prove it,” Lila said before she could stop herself.

The boy shrugged, then turned to his blond seatmate. “Mind if I use your water bottle, Adrien?”

Adrien nodded and opened it up before passing it to him.

The boy held his hand out, concentrating on the bottle. After a couple of seconds, a spiral of water streamed out of it.

“Oh, you’re getting better at this, Nino!” the girl cheered.

“Thanks, Alya!” Nino replied.

Lila could only stare, open-mouthed, at the scene in front of her.

Eventually, Nino let the water go back into the bottle, and Adrien spoke up.

“I guess technically I have two famous dads?” he said. “Like, the guy who raised me for most of my life is Gabriel Agreste, but I was the result of my mom having an affair with Oliver Queen.”

Alya nodded, then pointed to a blonde-haired girl and a red-haired girl. “Chloe over there’s the daughter of Harley Quinn, and Sabrina’s the half-sister of Batgirl.”

Chloe snorted. “Honestly, even with her insanity, she’s still a better parent than my stepmom.”

“And she means the retired Batgirl,” Sabrina added helpfully.

“Nathaniel back there’s the son of Poison Ivy,” Alya continued, pointing to the redhead in the back.

Nathaniel snorted. “And _yes,_ that makes me Chloe’s stepbrother. I’m not proud of it, either.”

“Screw you too, Kurtzberg!” Chloe retorted.

“Oh! I’m the daughter of Captain America!” a tiny blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl spoke up. 

“I’m half-sisters with Raven of the Teen Titans, and my half-brother’s the son of the Winter Soldier,” the black-haired girl next to her added. “Before you ask, my mom’s never made a sane decision in her life.”

“My dad’s Loki,” the pink-haired girl in the back stated. “My uncle has been smothering me as much as he can ever since he found out.”

“You mean Thor?” Lila asked, the first words she’d spoken since Nino had demonstrated his powers. Her mouth felt dry.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. “Who else would it be?”

“I happen to be the cousin of the current ruler of Wakanda,” a black, bespectacled boy stated.

“My cousin lead one of the X-Men teams for awhile!” the Vietnamese boy sitting next to him added.

“Um, my uncle turned out to be Bruce Banner,” the chubby girl said.

“Turned out my dad was Blue Beetle,” the large boy next to her added.

_Finally,_ a story Lila could immediately poke holes in. “Blue Beetle? You mean-”

“The old one,” he interrupted her. “The one that...”

He didn’t speak after that, but the chubby girl put her hands on his and the rest of the class gave him sympathetic glances, leaving Lila to connect the dots.

After a few seconds, Alya cleared her throat. “And that’s just everyone who’s here right now. My best friend is actually one of Bruce Wayne’s kids, and we have a couple of friends in other classes who’re in the same boat.”

“My boyfriend’s actually one of Tony Stark’s illegitimate sons,” Nathaniel said.

“And _my_ girlfriend is one of Wolverine’s!” Chloe bragged.

Alya turned back to Lila. “So who are you related to?”

Lila blinked.

00000

“She got akumatized _how?_ _”_ Marinette asked.

Alya shrugged. “Heck if I know. I just asked her who she was related to, and she started screaming. Next thing I know, she’s Volpina.” She frowned. “Though if her admitting she lied about that has anything to do with it, she might have just been blindsided by how weird our class actually is.”

Marinette snapped her fingers. “Oh! That reminds me, I need to see if Ivan can get in contact with Booster Gold. My dad wants to talk to him.”

“He pranked one of your brothers again?” Alya asked.

Marinette nodded. “Replaced all of Jason’s guns with their Nerf equivalents. We have no idea where he hid them.”

Alya laughed, and the two girls headed off.


End file.
